The Opening Actividad Inicial
by DenversCitizens
Summary: Esta actividad consiste en relatar la llegada de los Grupos A y B, las misiones habituales de El brazo derecho y la manera en que CRUEL rastrea a sus sujetos de pruebas. Aquí, la actividad ganadora.
1. Chapter 1

**The Opening [Actividad inicial]**

La actividad consiste en relatar la llegada al campamento de El brazo derecho de los Grupo A y B, las misiones cotidianas de dicha organización y la manera en que CRUEL los rastrea.  
Esta corresponde al ganador de la actividad: Newt, con 1130 puntos. ¡Disfruten!

Por algunos instantes, fui incapaz de moverme. Las nubes, oscuras y amenazantes, se cernían sobre el patético campamento que habíamos erigido en la base de la montaña. El viento silbaba una lúgubre melodía la cual servía de telón de fondo para la situación en que estábamos. A través del polvo, sólo eran perceptibles kilómetros de tierra yerma, devastada, muerta.

Remojé mis labios y cogí la lata de guisantes. Las palabras de Janson aún resonaban en mis oídos. Doscientos kilómetros hacia el norte, a través del Desierto donde encontraríamos El Refugio. Sin embargo, el polvo sólo revelaba una llanura devastada y una tormenta eléctrica en el horizonte. La dirección era inequívoca. Los caminos conducían a las montañas. La ciudad había quedado atrás junto a muchos de los nuestros. ¿Qué hubiera esperado ver?

Esos cabrones no la dejarían tan fácil, Janson lo había dejado en claro. CRUEL medía nuestras respuestas, examinaba nuestras mentes, sopesaba las posibilidades y luego accionaba nuevas Variables. Lo sabía. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios había aguardado un maldito edificio? Llevé una cucharada a la boca y disfruté del sabor de la comida. La última gran jugada del partido. Estaba seguro que, aún cuando no era un edificio, algo nos esperaba en el punto señalado. A esos cabrones todavía les quedaba una carta bajo la manga. La pregunta era qué.

―¿En qué estás pensando, shank?

Ésa correspondía a la voz de Minho. Su rostro contrariado me indicó que él había sido uno de quienes aguardaba a por un refugio. Quizás, si hubiera guardado silencio en lugar de bombar a Janson con preguntas, habría escuchado que ese nunca había sido el plan. Pero, ¿podía culparlo?

―En los víveres ―mentí, dándome otro bocado. Si el asiático notó la mentira, no lo supe.

―Supongo que no los necesitaremos una vez que alcancemos el shuck Refugio.

Torcí el gesto.

―¿Ves algo? ―pregunté.

―No. Y eso es lo que me preocupa. ¿El refugio no debía estar aquí?

―Esos slintheads no lo dejarán tan fácil, shank.

―¿Tan fácil? ¿Crees que atravesar el Desierto fue fácil…?

Rodé los ojos y pugné contra ese impulso de asestarle un buen golpe.

―Ese nunca ha sido el plan de CRUEL, garlopo. Recuerda las palabras de Janson sobre cómo funcionan las Variables: ellos miden nuestras respuestas. Esto aún no acaba. Tienen una última prueba y puedes apostar el culo a que nos está aguardando donde debería estar el Refugio.

―Entonces, es una trampa.

―Una última prueba antes del _grande finale._

―Bien, avisaré a los shanks que, apenas terminen de comer, partiremos.

Accedí con gesto ausente. Era un buen plan. Agradecía que ese tatuaje en el cuello de Minho lo hubiera denotado como el Líder del Grupo debido a que el martirio en mi cabeza me impedía hilar pensamientos de manera certera. Cerré momentáneamente los ojos percibiendo aquél fogonazo blanco detrás de las retinas que me indicó que la Llamarada estaba presente. ¿Cuánto tiempo demoraría en hacer efecto? ¿Alcanzaría la cura prometida por Janson?

Tuve que ahogar una carcajada. A través del Desierto, había percibido los efectos del virus en mi mente. Sin embargo, no fue así con el resto del Grupo. Era evidente que estábamos infectados, aún cuando no hubiera sido Janson quien inyectó la Llamarada en nuestro organismo, pero la velocidad a la cual se esparcía denotaba que, en mi caso, la infección era avanzada.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando no exhibí respuesta alguna. Con toda seguridad, era algo que sabía pero no me atrevía a mencionar en voz alta. ¿De qué otra manera había estado expuesto a esos cambios de humor, a esas lagunas mentales, a ese martirio en mi cabeza...?

Tomé mi bolso y me puse en marcha. La tormenta eléctrica había crecido notoriamente pero me había bastado una sola para darme cuenta que debíamos apremiar el paso.


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte.

En la doceava tentativa por evitarme el reseco polvo en los ojos, maldije. La tormenta había incrementado su avance y las nubes oscuras se cernían ahora sobre nuestras cabezas. El viento giraba alrededor, arrastrando los restos de la tierra yerma, mientras reanudábamos el camino hasta el Refugio. Desde mi lugar, advertía los perfiles recortados de Minho, Sartén y Clint. No obstante, también me percaté de la ausencia de tres de los miembros del Grupo; dos de ellos, a quienes no resguardaba confianza.

 _La traidora_. Thomas había dado con el epígrafe colocado en la puerta de la habitación de Teresa. De alguna manera, la memoria regresó a mi mente y me pregunté, quizás por décima ocasión, dónde shuck se habían metido. ¿Era una señal de CRUEL? ¿O sólo estaban jugando con nuestras mentes…? Los infectados de la sede, la pared invisible, la aparición de Janson. ¿No cuadraba dentro del juego? Negué con la cabeza, diciéndome que había algo más.

Los hilos estaban allí, en mi mano. Lo único que tenía que hacer, era unirlos. Los cranks de las ventanas. La alarma de los Novatos. Los cuerpos colgados del techo. La aparición de Aris. La introducción de Janson… la forma en que funcionaban las Variables. El cartel, colocado en la puerta de Teresa.

La forma en que _funcionaban_ las Variables.

Había acertado con que algo debía esperarnos allá en el Refugio… entonces, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de volver a hacerlo? Escupí el polvo que se había acumulado en mi boca y levanté la vista. ¿Era posible que Janson nos hubiera dado algunas pistas incluso antes de iniciar con la Fase del Desierto? ¿Qué habían insinuado con los tatuajes? ¿Con el epígrafe de la habitación de Teresa? Al igual que un mago prepara el truco para su público, CRUEL pudo haber planeado todo aquello.

Volví a observar en derredor. Aún no habían rastros de Thomas, Teresa o Aris. Sin embargo, la marcha se había detenido al punto en que estábamos caminando. Quizás, era mejor así. El martirio en mi cabeza había vuelto y agradecí aquel espacio que me había sido conferido. Los destellos, refulgentes detrás de la retina, comenzaban a impacientarme. Me repetí, por milésima ocasión, que debía tranquilizar mis nervios. A través de los túneles de El submundo, había visto de cerca el efecto de la Llamarada en las personas.

 _Tú no eres uno de ellos._

¿Y qué, si lo era?

— Eh, shank. ¿Sucede algo?

Levanté la mirada, acompasando el gesto preocupado de Sartén. Sacudí la cabeza y enderecé la postura. El sonido del viento había ahogado los gemidos de dolor, ergo, me dije que ellos sólo habían advertido una leve pausa. ¿En verdad estábamos cerca de la cura? ¿O sólo era una Variable de CRUEL? _Es real_ , pensé, _debe serlo_. Porque… ¿qué sucedería si acababa como esos idos de la ciudad? ¿Si era incapaz de reconocerme? ¿Si los condenaba a verme enloquecer de a poco?

—¿Ves algo? —pregunté, a propósito, a Minho para evitar que ese hilo de hechos alcance la pregunta final. Pero el shank sólo negó con la cabeza, frunció el ceño y avanzó a grandes zancadas. Eso no era buena señal. Había dado el primer paso en dirección al Líder cuando escuché el primer trueno. Me detuve en seco e insté la mirada hacia arriba. No había tiempo qué perder.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercera parte.

Suponía que la sorpresa era parte del espectáculo.

No por mi parte.

La llanura, exenta de todo vestigio de complicidad, sólo había sido interrumpida por un trozo de madera. La cinta, colocada en su extremo, indicaba que ése era El Refugio. Me adelanté hacia allá e incliné la postura: la tierra que circundaba el palillo no había sido removida hacía tiempo. Tampoco habían pistas alrededor de la zona donde Janson prometió el final de la Fase: las montañas habían quedado atrás y, ante nosotros, sólo había un Desierto.

Repasé los hilos en mi cabeza: los tatuajes, El refugio, la promesa de la cura, CRUEL auxiliando a Tommy, el consejo de Janson que no creamos en nuestros sentidos... los tatuajes, el objetivo de CRUEL, El Refugio, la cura a la Llamarada... ¿Por qué CRUEL había intervenido? El refugio... se suponía que debíamos alcanzarlo en dos semanas... ¿no lo habíamos logrado? ¿No habíamos alcanzado el objetivo dentro de los términos...?

Levanté el brazo, buscando el reloj digital: con un suave pitido, me indicó que eran las diecisiete y once minutos. Según las pautas de Janson, la Fase dos había dado inicio a las seis. ¿Era posible entonces que hubieran alcanzado El refugio con más tiempo de lo estipulado y ahora les tocara esperar? El murmullo a mi alrededor fue la respuesta que requería. Seis de la mañana, seis de la tarde. Esa era la trampa. El final de las Pruebas del Desierto concluiría en cincuenta minutos.

Observé a Minho con el rabillo del ojo: el shank tenía esa expresión impertérrita que antecedía a la catástrofe. Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención:

—¿Recordando a los progenitores de la Rata?

—Shank, ¿dónde está el _grande finale_...? —inquirió. Como toda respuesta, alcé el brazo y señalé la hora.

—Aún no se cumple el horario pactado. Son las diecisiete y quince —el asiático enarcó ambas cejas, su expresión delata desconcierto. Sin embargo, se recompuso a los pocos segundos.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos cuarenta y cinco minutos?

Señalé hacia el Grupo B.

—Esas chicas afirman que Janson siguió las mismas reglas para sendos Grupos. Si nos guiamos por Aris, sabemos, además, que ellas residían en un Laberinto símil al nuestro...

—Ya entendí. ¿Crees que ellas poseen alguna pista de qué nos aguarda?

—No. Pero sí creo que ellas podrán ampliar el relato de Aris.

—¿Por qué tanta importancia a ese garlopo?

—Es el único que, junto a Thomas y Teresa, posee sus recuerdos. Segundo, ha estado con los Creadores. Tercero...

—No es necesario el sermón, shank.

Sonreí, al tiempo que giraba sobre mis talones en búsqueda del otro Grupo. A decir verdad, la curiosidad había ganado y ahora me veía envuelto en una conversación con su líder. El nombre era Harriet, lideraba el B desde el inicio del Área. Las similitudes, no obstante, apenas lograron sorprenderme. Dos Laberintos en igualdad de condiciones, jerarquizados de idéntica forma y con los mismos objetivos no resultaba un ítem extraordinario. Quizás, lo era el comienzo de la Fase II: la orden de asesinar a Thomas, los motivos que había impuesto Janson, el objetivo de alcanzar El refugio.

Se suponía que la sorpresa era parte del espectáculo.

No por mi parte. La mención de Teresa como el móvil para asesinar a Thomas resultó, incluso, demorado. De esa manera, el epígrafe _La Traidora_ cobró sentido. Y, aún así, quedaban algunas preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Por qué CRUEL buscaba esa reacción en Thomas? ¿Por qué el empeño en forzar todo ese escenario? ¿Éramos, entonces, objetos de estudio en forma grupal pero también individual? ¿Exigirían algo símil en la última Variable...?

Una imagen, aún distorsionada, llamó mi atención. Entorné los ojos sólo para advertir que se trataba de Thomas, Aris y Teresa. Detrás, el viento se había tornado húmedo; las nubes, esta vez de una tonalidad plomiza, descendieron en forma de niebla sobre la devastada llanura. Los primeros relámpagos eran ya visibles, atravesando impetuosamente el cielo. Era cuestión de minutos para que la tormenta de inicio.

Me despedí de Harriet y avancé hacia Sartén. Aún restaba media hora para la culminación de la Fase. Una vez más, me pregunté qué nos estaba esperando... Suponía que, en treinta minutos, lo sabría.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarta parte.

« _Presta atención, miertero_ ».

El destello que sometió mi mente, gradualmente, cedió frente a la presión. Advertí cómo las siluetas de Thomas, Minho y Sartén ganaban claridad a medida que el martirio en mi cabeza menguaba. El sonido de los truenos, no obstante, hacía añicos mis nervios. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde el inicio del relato? ¿Diez minutos? Y, aún, no advertía el control absoluto de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que la Llamarada hiciera tanta mella en escasas semanas...?

Alcancé a escuchar los motivos que Teresa había mencionado como móvil y me esforcé por otorgarle coherencia alguna en mi mente. Un sacrificio: la vida de Thomas por el resto del Grupo. Entonces, las Variables de índole individual existían pero los sujetos de pruebas a quienes estaban destinadas eran seleccionados con anticipación. El epígrafe de _La traidora_ reapareció en mi memoria. He ahí, entonces, la respuesta. Y, aún así, no tenía sentido.

¿Por qué CRUEL había manipulado a dos sujetos de prueba para asesinar a un tercero? ¿Por qué la traición? ¿Cuál era el objetivo detrás de esa Variable? ¿Acaso ya existían diferentes niveles de estudio dentro de los mismos Grupos?

« _Suena a que nos están seleccionando. Recuerda las palabras de Aris, miertero. "Ellos están buscando a los mejores de cada Grupo"_ ». ¿Eran verídicas sus palabras? ¿Era eso lo que CRUEL estaba buscando? ¿Los mejores exponentes...? En parte, sabía que era una teoría lógica. E, incluso, posible. ¿No lo había insinuado Janson durante el inicio de la Fase dos?

«¿ _Qué shuck están buscando ahora?_ ».

— ¿Han hecho todo esto para que te sientas traicionado? No tiene sentido —interrumpí, alzando ligeramente la vista. Me alegré, irónicamente, al ver las plomizas nubes sobre nuestras cabezas. El viento húmedo aún avanzaba, cual arrolladora advertencia de la tormenta que vendría a continuación, sobre la tierra devastada. Escuché el silencio. No existía vestigio alguno de movimiento exento de sendos Grupos. ¿Cuánto tiempo restaba?

Tanteé la hipótesis que, aquella tormenta, sea la última Variable. La deseché, a los pocos segundos. CRUEL no dejaba cabos sueltos y una tormenta eléctrica, incluso de aquellas magnánimas características, implicaría dejar más de un detalle al azar. Me dije que, una vez más, existía algo que ignoraba. Pero, ¿qué era lo que pasaba por alto?

Entendí que tanto Thomas como Minho sopesaban la probabilidad que la tormenta nos alcanzara antes que CRUEL termine la Fase dos. Supuse que no restaban más de diez minutos antes que la tormenta se desate. La primera vez, había sido así. Primero, el viento húmedo. Segundo, los relámpagos. Tercero, los rayos. Finalmente, la lluvia. Volví a preguntarme en qué clase de mundo una tormenta así era posible.

Era, incluso, cómico. Sólo que, en medio de la llanura, no teníamos dónde refugiarnos.

« _¿Impaciente, shank? ¿Debo recordarte que aquí tú eres el prudente?_ ».

El garlopo prudente que ha sido infectado con la Llamarada. Sí, podía escuchar las carcajadas de los Operarios de CRUEL incluso a kilómetros. Esos cabronazos...

—Ni hablar. No hemos llegado hasta aquí para regresar tan pronto. Esperaremos que la condenada lluvia se demore un poco —levanté la mirada hacia las nubes. Un gesto de desconfianza, consecuente a mi arrebato.

Treinta y cinco minutos.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinta parte.

I.

Fue el chirrido del metal quien me devolvió a tierra firme.

Posicionadas en un círculo completo, las parcelas de tierra habían cedido hasta desaparecer. En su lugar, unas plataformas de color oscuro, cuya carga resultaron cápsulas redondeadas, fueron el motivo de mi desconcierto. Las había visto antes, en la sala de comando, durante el escape.

¿Penitentes? Parecía, incluso, absurdo.

Percibí el codazo de Teresa y eché un vistazo. Entendí que, tanto Thomas como Minho, estaban pensando lo mismo que yo. Era ilógico pensar que esas cápsulas resguarden Penitentes. Pero, si consideraba el avance tecnológico que CRUEL había desplegado en estas dos últimas semanas, resultaba ingenuo creer que esas plataformas no contuvieran algo incluso peor.

Veinticinco minutos y el aire era húmedo y polvoriento.

Por segunda ocasión, volví a proteger mis oídos cuando un silbido agudo cortó el aire. Con los ojos entornados debido al viento, advertí la delgada línea azul que iluminaba la plataforma a medida que las cápsulas se iban abriendo. Escuché con atención: no emitían sonido alguno. Eso me indicó que no se trataba de Penitentes.

Irónicamente, contraje el rostro en una mueca de frustración.

Los primeros truenos habían empezado en el horizonte cuando escuché la voz de Minho. Acercarnos a investigar. Ignoré el pánico que eso había acarreado en mi pecho y di el primer paso hacia la plataforma pero solo me detuve de lleno cuando advertí que algo dentro de las cápsulas acababa de moverse.

Era el «grande finale» que había adelantado.


	6. Chapter 6

II.  
El martirio en mi cabeza, iba en aumento.

Ignoraba los últimos instantes antes que la tormenta inicie. Los gritos de los shanks, las bio-máquinas de CRUEL, las gotas de lluvia que azotaban mi rostro. Una memoria perdida. Un instante cuya esencia se había visto difumada en el tiempo...

No recuerdo cuándo tomé aquél palo. Tampoco, en qué momento acerté el primer golpe. El sonido de los focos se distorsionaba frente a la vorágine de mi cerebro y el ruido de la tormenta. Un rayo cayó a escasos kilómetros de la vara denotada como El refugio. Suponía que el miedo debió anteponerse. Sin embargo, me encontraba impertérrito.

Aseguré el arma en mi mano. Un rápido y certero golpe. Otro más. Noté que aquéllas máquinas se tornaban más lentas a medida que los focos iban cediendo. Mi pierna comenzaba a joderme... pero el dolor de cabeza resultaba aún más intolerable.

Recordé la promesa de Janson sobre la cura. ¿Era real?

Era un crank. Sí, lo sabía.

No había cura para mí. Eso también lo sabía.

Recordé los cranks idos de El Sub-Mundo. Una corriente eléctrica sacudió mi columna... el miedo había hecho aparición. ¿Por qué no me asustaba la tormenta?

¿Quizás, porque sabía que se trataba de la salida fácil? ¿O, quizás, porque morir calcinado era mejor que una muerte impartida por el virus? Estaba seguro que, en algún momento de mi vida, hubiera insistido en que la salida fácil era cobarde. Ahora, ¿me asustaba cambiar de opinión?

¿Me asustaba el futuro?

Un último golpe. Mi enemigo cedió... igual que mi espíritu.


	7. Chapter 7

III.

«¿Dónde están los demás?».

Mi cuerpo respondía a un ritmo diferente. Lo comprendí cuando logré darle sentido a mis propias palabras. A pesar del suplicio en que se había convertido mi propia mente, busqué recordar el último episodio en el Desierto. La tormenta, las criaturas de CRUEL, las muertes que, una vez más, había presenciado.

Las criaturas.

Figuras desproporcionadas provistas de cuchillas en sus manos y una fuerza superior a la mía. Rememoré mi propio aullido cuando, una de esas hojas, penetró mi pecho justo antes que la biomáquina ceda con un último golpe. Las chispas, de una tonalidad anaranjada, invadieron mi campo de visión. Un rayo cayó a escasos dos metros de donde me encontraba. El hedor a electricidad penetrando mi nariz.

Me retorcí en la camilla. El suplicio en mi pecho había retornado junto a la consciencia. Percibí la tela que cubría la herida y el desinfectante a un lado. Sombras, proyectadas en lo que parecía una tienda. ¿Dónde shuck...? La oscuridad era evidente pero no se escuchaban truenos. Solo murmullos, algunas carcajadas y el sonido metálico sobre vasijas de...

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente y dónde shuck estaba?

—Viejo, tienes que calmarte.

Deslicé una mirada, evidentemente sorprendida, hacia la izquierda. Tanto Minho como Thomas se encontraban allí. El desconcierto no menguó cuando advertí que ambos cargaban con vasijas de sopa. Me dije que Jorge había dado con algunos víveres antes de reserva solo para no caer de nuevo en la locura.

—Sí, te hemos guardado. Aunque tendrás que apurarte si no quieres que alguien más se coma tu ración —la voz burlona del asiático me devolvió a la realidad—.

—¿Dónde...? —mi voz resultó rasposa y patética, pero eso no me impidió que continuara con la pregunta—. ¿Dónde estamos...? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—El brazo derecho, hermano— ¿acaso percibía alivio en su voz?—. La mayoría de nosotros logró superar la pelea con esas cosas. Pero, antes que CRUEL nos hallara, llegaron Vince y su gente.

Un sorbo de sopa. Parecía encantado.

—Estás fuera de riesgo. La cuchilla no atravesó nada importante... solo te mantienen aquí por... eh...

— El virus —acoté, con tono amargado, mientras intentaba sentarme en la cama.

—Eso mismo. Eres un bastardo con suerte. Ahora come, que te ves espantoso.

«Bastardo con suerte. Ja, ja» rezongué, de manera mental, al tiempo que aceptaba la sopa. Si esos dos garlopos tenían razón... estábamos a salvo.


End file.
